Sonamy Fanfic Title Unknown
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Read and Review. I thought it over, and decided to give this a try again. I'll get the second part up, but I thought it over. See what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is something I have not looked over in neons, and I wanted to give it a try.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

NEW FANFIC!

SONAMY

Thunderstorm. Lightning all around. One by one, you can see our beloved heroes, littered on the ground. Not moving. You may confuse them for dead. Tails. Chris. Knuckles. Rouge. Hurricane. Cream was told to stay with her mother and Cheese. Each one of them, had pools of blood. Amy was on top of a cliff, tears staining her face, starring up into the sky. A black whole was in place of the sun, and was gulping the earth. Slowly, but surely. Along with our Guardians, the emeralds were out of power and littered on the grownd as well. All near the busiest place of Station Square. Some of it, the Beach. In the black whole, was a core. Sonic and Shadow, were fighting it. Near death, out of breath, out of power, out of hope.

_'Amy,'_ Sonic thought. He was close to loosing his sight, due to lack of blood. 'I'm sorry.' All Amy could do, was watch with fear, sorrow, and regret.

'Please,...' She begged in her mind._ '...I need to help...' _Few moments later, the emeralds began to use they're last chance of strength. Green, Cyan, Yellow, Blue, Red, Purple, and White. Each one of those sent almost half of what was left of they're power,... To Amy. Back to the core, Sonic and Shadow we're thinking the worst. The core unleashed it's tentacles, ten in all, every single one of them, were made of stems of roses.

"... It's over..." Shadow muttered in his breath. Two of the ten rose stem tentacles, took ahold of Shadow and Sonic, and lifted them into the air, to witness they're home be destroyed. Wrapping around them, the thorns tried to drain the last of they're blood. But something was preventing this.

"...Sonic the Hedgehog..." A female voice appeared. Sonic looked up, along with Shadow, and surprisingly, retreived they're eyesight again. Before them, was a nuded female hedgehog, pure silver, with a tarnished blue aura, knowing the tarnish was evil. They noticed a black gem's surface, in the center of her chest, a perfect fit between her breasts. Sonic avoided male thoughts on her female areas, due to the fact that it simply not the place, nor the time. Shadow was able to reconize the gem as a chaos emerald, but a black chaos emerald? What shocked them the most, was the hair length, and facial appearence they saw. Amy? Amy Rose? She even had Amy's gloves and bracelets. "... I know it was you who prevented me from getting hurt. And I wanna thank you." It spoke with Amy's voice, yet firm with confidence.

"The 8th Chaos Emerald..." Shadow said in shock.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, needing to know. He knew she was Amy, since she returned a smile, revealing her goregous saphire blue eyes. Her white gemed jewel in the middle of her forehead, under her bangs, with four gems, making a plus sign, the gem being in the center. The colors, red, blue, green, and yellow, made Sonic even more confused.

"I'm sorry, I am no longer the woman you love. But I am, the one thing that can save everyone's worlds from extinction. Believe in me." She asked, calm and soothing.

"W-wait! Let me help you!" Sonic demanded.

"No." She said. "To destroy Ma Qualia, I have to get to the very heart of it's core. You, as Super Sonic, could've helped. You did the right thing by giving up your powers to save your friends. It's impossible to get even near Ma Qualia. I'm even shocked you two, the Royal Cinos Sons made it this far. It's a dangerous job, but I'm glad to do it."

"What will happen to you, once you terminate it?" Shadow asked. Sonic couldn't speak, no more. Amy's eyes, became cold, and stiff with regret.

"They call me 'The One of Death', only because I possess powers to destroy planets, and drink the inhabitants thick and rich liquids, just to stay alive. They fear me." She said. Raising her hand, she summoned her weapon. In the center of it, was a thing of wood, covered in rope, then appeared two sets of blades. Each facing the opposite direction, one to the left, one to the right, facing left on top, and facing right on bottom. Both, looking like they came from Sailor Saturn's weapon, the only exceptions, were the bottom of the straight blade, tilted away from the curved blade, and connects to a blade that tilts toward the curved blade, until a point was made, and this was the same at the bottom blade, facing the right. The curved blades, were made of aztec gold, and had ancient writing on each of them, only on one side. "But once I use my powers, your friends will be brought back, and I will be terminated." Sonic couldn't bare to lose any of his friends.

"NO!" Sonic screamed, and tried to escaped, but was stopped by Amy, holding one of her blades up to him, prepared to kill. The next thing Sonic knew, a pair of lips were on his, and he saw that Amy was doing this, yet it didn't feel like Amy. They were cold, and filled with sadness. She pulled away, looked into his eyes, and began to shed tears.

"Goodbye. Thank you." With those words, she became a beam of light, and aimed for the heart of the enemy. Sonic and Shadow were let go, and placed onto the ground. They watched, and saw beams of light, as fireworks, appearing on the core. They heard it screaming, and struggling to fight the attacker, in other words, Amy. Sonic tried to get up, but then collapsed to the ground. His tears were littering the ground, burning his eyes. Back at the Beach, the emeralds began to give all of they're power, even the Master Emerald came back together, and granted Sonic the last of it's strenght. Green, Cyan, Yellow, Blue, Red, Purple, and White. One by one, they apeared on Sonic as an aura, then he was back to normal. On his forehead, a white gem with white wings, almost like devil's horns, only white appeared, and in the gem, in that order, the same happening to Shadow, the powers of the emeralds appeared. Sonic starred at the core, seeing the bams from Amy, being sent to this... This... Thing. Then, all of a sudden, he could see his secret love, attacking the tentacles, but failing to see the one behind her, and allowing that one to pierce her heart through the back. You can see the blood being scatterd from Amy's chest, and hear her screaming in pain, and continuing to fight.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed, throwing his head into the air, in pain, crying. At that moment, a crystal, of pure white appeared from his chest. So many mini crystals, too many to count. The core, shown a light, so fragil, so pure, it'd be fit for a Guardian King. "AAAAAAAAAAMMMYYYYYYYY!" Sonic then, regained his speed, his sight, his strength, his will, his power, and became Super Sonic, and aimed for the core. He can hear it struggling against Amy's attacks, and one word of Amy's confident voice, rang in his ears: "Goodbye." With his crystalized heart, and will, he fought his way into the core, causing it to give off one enormous scream. Back at the Beach, you could now see two lights, that were easily mistaken for fireworks, and with one last scream, the core exploded, followed by Chaos Control.

Dawn broke. On a hill side, next to the beach, a limo pulls up. Chuck comes out, worried about his grandson.

"Chris!" Chuck screamed when he spotted his grandson, littered on the ground, unconcious. Chuck pulled Chris into his arms, and discovered that there was an infected gash on his leg, but not too life threatening, and that leg was broken. He was even more relieved when he saw Chris moving around, and opening his eyes.

"Grandpa?" Chris asked, then did a gasp. He saw the seven emeralds swirling around, as if they were children, playing Ring-A-Round-A-Rosy, hoping. Slowly, but for sure, everyone began to awake. Hurricane was the first to get on two feet, with her left arm completely twisted to the point where her palm is facing the opened area, and not her hip. Her uniform was shredded, the only thing in tact, but wasn't on her, was her cape. She too, saw the emeralds at play. Along with Tails, Knuckles, Chris, and Rouge. Shadow appeared out of thin air, on his knees, clutching his arm, also watching the whole thing. The emeralds reached ground, and revealed Sonic and Amy. Hurricane starred at them with shock. The Ghram's Lullaby began to play as she saw Sonic, in his normal form, on his knees, with his crystalized heart still in view, starring at Amy, who was now... A corpse. A whole in her chest. Sonic shed two tears, meeting on his chin, then hitting the crystalized heart, trapping some of it's pureness, and hitting Amy's death wound. A moment later, the whole began to glow, and Amy's heart began to repair itself, giving Amy the chance to breath life again. With a smile from Sonic, and the ending of The Ghram's Lullaby, the crystalized heart returned to where it belongs, and he collapsed, with Amy in his arms. Ambulance then came. Hurricane did nothing, but grab her cape with her good arm, dragged it, since it weighed almost 500lbs, aiming for Sonic and Amy. Once she got there, she gently threw her cape over Amy to give some of her dignity back. Heading towards Sonic's side, and smiled at him.

_'Sonic, you sneaky little bastard.' _Hurricane thought. The peremedics were helping all of the wounded fighters when Hurricane checked Sonic's pulse, and paniked with fear.

"KNUCKLES!" Hurricane screamed. Knuckles looked to Hurricane's situation. "SONIC'S NOT BREATHING! HE NEEDS HELP, NOW!" Knuckles was shocked to hear that. As flashes of ambulace red light appeared, you could see them pushing a wheeled bed throught hospital halls, with feet running, and after seeing a few of those, you can see Sonic on it, tucked in, with an oxygen mask on, and appears to be in a coma. Doctors and nurses scrambling to save a hero.

"Clear the Way!" A woman hollers.

"We need a blood transfusion, right away!" Another one said.

"We don't have enough blood type O to give him!" A third woman said.

"My blood's type O!" Hurricane screams with her broken arm in a sleene.

"We have a volunteer!" The first one says

"Hurry!" Hurricane screams. Then, all... Goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! Here's part 2!**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

Everyone was in the hospital, with injuries, but all were gonna make it. Chris has a broken leg, so he's in a wheel chair. Tails has a broken tail and two fractured rib cages, Knuckles a sore back, and a broken wrist, Rouge a snapped wing and ankle, Bocoe and Decoe came and took Shadow somewhere. Hurricane a broken arm, and was waiting to give blood. Very few people knew of Sonic and Amy's conditions.

"There you are, been looking for you." Chris said with a smile, rolling his chair towards her.

"How's your leg?" Hurricane asked.

"Doctor says I'll be on crutches in a few days." Chris said, estatically. Hurricane and Chris looked into the ER. They saw doctors and nurses scrambling over Sonic, trying to keep him alive.

"How long has this been going on?" Chris asked.

"More than two hours." Hurricane replied. Chuck, and two other people came, looking for Chris.

"CHRIS!" A woman screamed. They looked over, and saw Chris's parents and grandfather running at him.

"Mom! Dad! What are you two doing here?" Chris said, giving his mom and dad hugs.

"I saw the news, and when I saw you being brought in, I had to come and call your father." His mom said.

"Son, I don't want you hanging out with that hedgehog, anymore." His dad said firm.

"Dad-!" Chris began, but got stopped by Chris.

"It's not Sonic's fault. Chris was helping save the world, why can't you allow that?"

Chuck asked.

"He put my son's life at risk. I'm not going to let that happen again!" He ordered, and then everyone got into the fight. All but Chris and Hurricane. They could barely hear one person, and it was driving them nuts. That is, until one sound made everyone stop, dead silent.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Every one looked into the room where Sonic lay. He wasn't even moving, and the doctors are scrambling.

"Grab the defibulators!" A doctor screamed. "Hit 30 volts!" They placed two heart starters on Sonic's chest. "CLEAR!" He screamed, and there was a huge voltage sound, and everyone saw Sonic jump from his bed, still not awake, but his heart was starting, again.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The heart monitor show and said. Everyone was back on Sonic, only they were picking up speed. Chris, his parents, Chuck, and Hurricane continued to watch. After five minutes…

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" The monitor showed one line, yet again.

"Defibulators! 60 volts!" The doctor screamed again. They were back on Sonic. "CLEAR!" Once again, they heard that sound, saw Sonic jump, and the monitor showed heart beats. They waited ten minutes, then they began on Sonic's wounds. They waited for two hours, which felt like forever, but Chris, Hurricane, and the others woke up when they rolled Sonic out. Everything was attached to him.

"Doc! Is he gonna be ok?" Chris asked.

"We're putting Sonic under 24 Hour Watch." The Doctor explained. He was in his early twenties, bald, all in doctor's suit. "The fact that his heart nearly gave out on us twice, we're not taking any chances." On that note, they wheeled him to the elevator.

"I'll see if the hospital will take our insurance for Sonic's stay here." Said Chris's father, and he left.

"Where's Amy?" Chris asked. Hurricane looked at two doors, a few feet away from where she was sitting. It had a medical sign up above, lit and red.

"In there." Hurricane said.

"Huh?" Chris asked.

"She's been in emergency surgery since we got here. So far, no body has come out."

"THAT WAS NEARLY FOUR HOURS AGO!"

"I know." They both starred at the doors. Inside, we can see the room, dark. The only light was the operating light. Amy is, too, unconscious. Air mask, everything, with one person on her mind: Sonic.

* * *

**I hope you all will like, I am working on part 4.**


End file.
